


chars

by LRRH



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some characters from manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, а miserly and jealous accountant.

http://fav.me/d8tyxj0


	2. A & B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent A & agent B

 

> _They call me Agent Bi for a reason you know…_
> 
>  

_ _

http://fav.me/d8vhzmg

***

aaaand little silly [doodle](http://nastya-pics.tumblr.com/post/123177748375/from-erotica-with-love-from-eroica-with-love) with Major and Eroica


End file.
